


Priorities

by GayAngelsAndHellfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Lucifer, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAngelsAndHellfire/pseuds/GayAngelsAndHellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was a wreck - and he knew it. As a college student who has barely been able to make ends meet, he has just about had it with everything. But a certain golden-eyed trickster from his past might just change his mind and show him that the storm doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for not updating my last story. Everything with school and my family has totally made me forget about it and honestly - I have no idea what direction to take it. But during that time I have started on this story and I am more than happy to take any suggestions or ideas!

On nights like these, Sam could hardly call it a miracle to be able to get any sleep - where the only signs of life in the deathly quiet room was the low dim from his desk lamp and the restless tapping of his pen against the wooden surface. But in such an ungodly hour, there was a single thought that was lingering through his mind....

 

He really needed a haircut..

 

The young Winchester let out a sigh of defeat as his bangs fell right in front of his eyes again, deciding to simply push them to the side as he stared at the blank paper in front of him. He had less than six hours to write a thesis paper for class - and despite the countless cups of coffee he drank previously - his mind was in the gutter. All he could think of was the words his father told him before he left.

 

_ "If you leave, don't come back! I don't even want to hear from you once you are gone!!" _

 

Honestly, he couldn't have cared less about what his father had to think about him. What had really been the thing that had killed him the most was when Dean said nothing, and merely looked away as he watched him and their father nearly ripped each others' throats out. The silence was nearly deafening - and even though he knew Dean was glad his younger brother could have the chance at a normal life like he had always wanted i he could still see the sadness in his eyes. And no amount of anger or disapproval Dean had could have ever been as painful as that.

 

                                                                      *************************************************************************

 

It was barely 10:30 in the morning when he was finally able to finish. With a little over an hour to get ready for class, Sam hurriedly took a shower and got dressed - still having to make the long walk to the university. As he was just about to make his way out of his apartment, he felt his phone vibrate wildly in his pocket.

 

_ Dean… _

 

What could he possibly want? He didn't even get a simple 'goodbye' from him when he left for Stanford! He couldn't possibly imagine what was so important for Dean to call after so long....

 

After the third ring, Sam was considering answering it, but as he was about to hit the green button his eyes wandered over to the clock on his wall.

 

He had only 15 minutes to get to class.

 

_ I'm sure it is not THAT important. And besides, I can call him back later. _

 

Saying that over and over again to himself was more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than stating it. After all, they hadn't talked in years, why would he want to call now?! The only reason he could imagine is if something happened…

 

Something really bad.

Too consumed with the thought of the possibilities of what could have gone wrong racing through his mind, he barely had enough time to notice the shorter man in front of him until he ran directly into him - scattering papers all across the ground and leaving the two a mangled mess of limbs and bags. 

The clumsy moose of a man was still in a daze on the ground as the golden eyed man picked himself up with a hearty chuckle,

 

'Well you certainly are in quite the hurry!"

 

Now Sam Winchester was a large man - at almost 6'4 it was something of a surprise for him to feel intimidated by someone- especially by someone so short. All he could maybe to do was quickly get back on his feet and fire away with incoherent apologies. But even as he towered over the smaller man., the almost supernatural glow in his eyes made it feel like he was the short one.

 

"I-I'm really sorry. If there is anything I could do-"

 

“'Whoa there sasquatch! Calm down. I'm short but certainly not weak."

 

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he was amazed by the fact that right away the man gave him the nickname. He had hardly met the man a minute after running into him! He didn't even know his real name! Trying his best not to allow his voice to tremble after (attempting) to regain his composure.

 

"Actually my name is Sam.."

 

There was a happy and somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes as he popped a vibrantly red sucker into his mouth. And if he won’t so embarrassed - he could have almost sworn he saw the short man wink at him. 

 

"Don't worry Sammy boy, I won't bite! Call me Gabriel."

 

It was strange really, for him to suddenly feel so comfortable with this man; especially after an encounter such as this one. But it was only the then that he remembered where he was heading..

 

“Alright, look,” Sam, started. “I’d really like to know what’s going on, but I’ve got somewhere I need to be-”

 

“Well, I see someone likes to play hard to get” Gabriel interrupted. “But I have a feeling that we will see each other again…” 

 

The fire in his eyes was unwavering. And almost immediately the young Winchester felt like even his college professors were nowhere near as scary as what the shorter man could possibly be capable. of.. And after much hesitation (and confusion of why he was so scared of such a short man…) he ran off towards his class.

 

By the time the shaggy haired Winchester arrived to class, he had surprisingly been right on time. Despite nearly tripping as he walked through the door, he let out a relieved sigh as he set down his finished paper on the professor’s desk and got to his seat. And for the first time this week. Sam felt like things were finally going his way. But his relief was short lived as a familiar short man made his way through the door, interrupting the professor as he began his lesson (not to mention get a few laughs out of the other students) and smiled unmistakably in Sam’s direction.  It was only when the professor called out his name 

 

“Gabriel Novak, I don’t care why you are late! But there is no reason that you may interrupt my lecture like you watch over the place!”

 

Without a response except for shrug and a laugh, the young man made his way across the large room, only to sit by the Winchester as he has that familiar glint of mischief in golden eyes that almost seemed to glow. 

 

“I told you we would see each other again Samoose.”

 

_ Maybe this week wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought…. _

 


	2. Chapter Two: From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. But with all the emotions that are now racing through his mind, it only gets much worse as his brother is already getting ready for his flight, and Sam can barely even get anything done himself - let alone take care of his grieving brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to do this a while ago, but with all the doctor visits and blood work i have been doing lately, I completely forgot. (Not to mention how behind I managed to get on my work) But I will try my best to catch up this week and possibly post a little ficlet I did while I was in the hospital.

 By the time the lecture was over, Sam had hardly remembered what else he had to do - let alone what the last 2 hours were about. With Gabriel constantly being a distraction with his snarky comments and seemingly never ending supply of those obnoxiously colored suckers, he could hardly even focus! Both frustrated and rather exhausted by the end of his classes (which he surprisingly never realized that over half of the were with the short man) he was just about to go back to his apartment and get some much needed sleep when he looked at his phone - and saw three more missed calls and a text from his older brother.

 

He was supposed to call Dean…

 

Shit.

 

 Not even bothering to read the text, he finds Dean’s name in his contacts, hitting the green button he didn’t even have to wait for it to ring before the familiar voice came on the other line.

 

_“Sammy? What the Hell man!! Don’t you know how to answer the phone?!”_

 

 _“Look dude, I’m sorry,”_ Sam began _“I’ve just been having a…rough day”_

 

 He paused for a moment, should he really be making excuses? After all, he had been calling way before today - and being as stubborn as he is, he never answered. But to his surprise, he heard no objections on the other side of the speaker. Filled with both curiosity and worry, he nervously cleared his throat.

“So…what was it that you needed to call me about?”

 

 Almost immediately, he could feel the tension rise, as Sam could've almost sworn that he heard Dean’s voice crack - but just as quick as he thought he heard it - the older Winchester regained his composure.

 

_“It’s… about Dad, Sam”_

 

 Oh God, Dean called him Sam. The younger Winchester couldn’t even remember the last time that he called him that. As simple as it was, it felt like being punched in the gut. But what made it so much worse was how vulnerable his older brother’s voice sounded.

 

_He had never heard him sound like this…_

 

 It was crushing to imagine what it what it was that could have possibly broken up Dean this badly - but as much as he had prepared himself in the few seconds of silence - he couldn’t bear to hear what his brother said next.

 

_“Dad’s dead…”_

  


********************************************************************

 

 

 To say that he was surprised was an understatement. After a long and painful conversation, he was able to convince Dean to come down to California and stay with him for the next few weeks. But as he hung up the phone, he couldn’t help but feel mixed emotions. Sure, the younger Winchester never really got along with his father to begin with, but he knew that he cared to some degree. Especially after he had just learned from Dean that even after he left his father would come by Stanford to make sure he was safe. Not to mention the fact of how Dean was holding up. Just from his voice alone, Sam could tell that he hadn’t been sleeping - and was most likely hungover. So it was after he had booked his brother a plane ticket (despite his brother’s protests) and told him what time his flight was leaving, he ordered his brother to get some rest and give himself enough time to get ready. It was as he stared out his apartment window and watched the rain pour in a quiet rhythm that he let it all sink in…

 

_He was going to see Dean again…_

 

 The thought of seeing him for the first time since he had left was enough to leave him shaky and anxious. What if he was mad at him for leaving? Sure, he sounded fine (for the most part) over the phone. But when they meet, there won’t be the distance to separate them if anything leads to conflict. But he couldn’t bear to not do anything as he could simply hear how broken the older of the two was. After all, Dean had done so much to help him, it was his turn to return the favor.

 

 

Looking at the time, he sighed as he rubbed his aching eyes with his massive hands.

 

2:07 Am.

 

Great.

 

Another late night.

 

 Though he couldn’t help but groan out loud when he went to do his work and realized he had no notes. Since Gabriel had made it a personal mission to annoy the living shit out of him - to where all he managed to write down was barely more than 3 lines that made no sense. He had absolutely nothing to work with now…

 

 Angrily putting his work back into his bag, he decided to wait and see if one of his friends can lend him some of their notes to use. But as he sat at the now empty desk., he was unable to stop his mind from racing. After a couple minutes of thinking he decided to go for a walk. grabbing his coat and things, he locked the door behind him as he walked down the empty street. The only sounds being the rain and occasional car driving by. The slight breeze was almost calming as all there was was streetlights and the stars above him.

 

Here in the darkness of the night it was quiet.

 

He didn’t have to worry about any school work,

 

or his brother,

 

or the things from his past.

 

It was just him and the night sky.

 

 

And for the first time in a while, he felt like everything was going to be okay…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At least until he ran into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too short. I am writing this right before I go to bed for class tomorrow - but I promise next update will be longer (and hopefully better because my brain has been fried) And while I work on this I might try posting some other short works I did over the week. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me on my tumblr @ gayangelsandhellfire.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a wonderful Night/Day!! :3


	3. Chapter Three: Devil May Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were anything but old friend's. Being old friends would mean that he was able to move on with what was once his life. But how can you forget someone when you have constantly been reminded of them by the scars - both physically and mentally - that they left behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick update in between me planning and working on another story that I am hoping I will finish and post by the end of this week. I am trying to get a decent amount of updates because Monday is my birthday and knowing my family (and the few friends that I have) I will most likely be busy all week. (I also have like 3 tests and a shitload of homework I have to make up because of all the blood work and lab tests I had to do) So I'm just going to make up for some lost time from last week and next so I will have one less thing to be stressed about xD

It was amazing how quickly everything went to shit. One minute he was walking down the street, and the next thing he knew he was face-to-face with the devil himself.

 

Well…the closest thing to the devil that is - if he was a blonde 5’9 man in faded jeans and a button shirt.

 

But even so, no matter how badly he wanted to run, his body was frozen as he stared into the cold blue eyes he had hoped he would never see again. Even so, he tried to stay strong, standing as straight as he could as he tried to make his voice sound as distressed as he actually was. Though despite his advantage in height, he still felt like prey who was staring into the eyes of his predator.

 

_“What do you want, Lucifer?”_

 

_“Aww don’t be like that, Sammy! Is that really how you are going to say hi to an old friend?”_

 

If his heart hadn’t been racing so much, he would have laughed. They were anything BUT old friends - and that was what he had hated the most. Let alone the fact that that for even for a second that this monster of a man had made him believe that he ACTUALLY loved him.

 

Or the fact that he had actually been stupid enough to had fallen in love with him.

 

Though what could he say? Bad habits die hard. It wasn’t the first crappy relationship that he had been in - yet by far the worse. He still had the scars to prove it. Along with the nightmares that kept him awake almost every night. To consider him an old friend would mean that he was able to go on with was once his life after they left each other.

 

But it was in fact the opposite.

 

He had NEVER left his mind.

 

Even years after.

 

And he had always feared one day the inevitable would happen and he would come back for him.

 

That day was now.

 

And all he could do was hope that this was nothing but another bad dream (a very realistic one…).

 

It was only then as he stared down at the smirking man that he barely realized how bad that he was shaking - his vision blurring in and out of focus as his breathing quickens with every breath that filled his lungs. The man had barely said anything and he was already on the verge of breaking down.

 

_No._

 

He couldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him this way.

 

Immediately taking in his surroundings to try and find a way out of the situation. He had almost looked past them until he recognized a single detail…

 

A red sucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for it being just a quick update. I'm working on a bout 3 other stories at the moment that I am going to update and something that I am really excited to publish - which was mosty based off of something I saw on tumblr and I wrote a quick idea based off of it on facebook that I really liked and will be trying to publish before next week. I will try to have another (hopefully longer) update before than and I hope you don't mind my short chapter(s). If you have any suggestions of ideas feel free to comment or message me on tumblr.  
> Have an awesome day!! :3
> 
> My tumblr: gayangelsandhellfire.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly I did this all in less than a couple of hours thanks a few cans of Monster and extreme determination- but also with the help of my lovely companion Little Mourner who helped me edit this all the while spending half the time laughing our asses off over youtube videos as 4 in the morning and talking about Supernatural. She will most likely be helping me with furture works so you should follow her tumblr because she is absolutely amazing!! Not to mention if you have any suggestions/ideas you can always message me on my tumblr as well! I hope you have a wonderful day/night and happy dreams and bloody nightmares! c:
> 
> Little Mourner's Tumblr: gayhuntersanddamnation.tumblr.com  
> My Tumblr: gayangelsandhellfire.tumblr.com


End file.
